QUEDATE CONMIGO
by Lady Legna
Summary: Continuación de DESPERTAR... Un pequeño vistazo a lo que pasó después. MayuraXLoki Oneshot


**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

MaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMaMa

- Mañana se cumplen 2 años –

Un susurro que llevaba ésas palabras se escuchó en la hermosa noche de verano adornada por las estrellas que, en esa noche sin Luna, oscura y despejada, se mostraban más brillantes que nunca para maravillar a quien se tomara un momento a mitad de la noche para observarlas. La brisa cálida soplaba suave y sin prisa para terminar de amenizar este espectáculo de la naturaleza que era presenciado y admirado por nuestra conocida y envidiada heroína, entiéndase Mayura, pero por qué envidiada??

Pues porque ella era la única mujer en la historia que había logrado, con tiempo y paciencia y peor sin darse cuenta, derrumbar las murallas que protegían el corazón del cotizado Dios nórdico Loki y robar su corazón. Y sip, hablamos del mismo Loki; lo sé, es sorprendente, pero ésa era la realidad, una hermosa realidad en la que ahora vivía nuestra querida Mayura; para su fortuna y nuestra desgracia. Y mañana se cumplían 2 años de haber iniciado esa maravillosa empresa de forjar una vida juntos, aunque en realidad sería más correcto decir "hoy", ya que a juzgar por el gran reloj en la pared ya pasaban un poco de las doce de la noche.

Pero Mayura NO observaba la belleza de la noche desde el patio de su humilde templo, NO!, estaba parada en un pequeño balcón afuera del enorme ventanal adornado con finas cortinas blancas en una grande y elegante mansión en la ciudad. Y es comprensible que esa mansión nos resulte tan familiar ya que era la casa de Loki….. pero qué hacía ella en la casa de Loki ¬¬ ?? Resulta que al padre de Mayura lo mandaron a llamar desde algunos pueblos bastantes alejados del país para hacer algunos exorcismos y bendiciones y, aunque él no quería irse y dejar a su querida hija sola y desprotegida ante cualquier tipo extraño, entiéndase Loki, necesitaban el dinero para mantener la casa y los estudios de Mayura que pronto entraría a la Universidad.

Así que, muy a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar el trabajo que iba a tomarle varias semanas. Cuando Mayura le comentó esto a Loki, él, rápida y sorpresivamente como si le hubieran picado el trasero con un tenedor, le ofreció quedarse en la mansión (así como quien no quiere la cosa…) el tiempo que fuera necesario, ante el sonrojo de la chica. Y es que ni de broma iba a permitir que ella se quedara sola en el templo a merced de cualquier loco atolondrado, entiéndase Frey y Koutaro que aún seguía insistiendo con la chica de vez en cuando. Es sorprendente como dos personas tan diferentes, como Loki y el padre de Mayura, pueden tener pensamientos tan similares cuando se trata de algo que tienen en común, aunque dirigido contra diferentes personas.

Así que, en una campaña conjunta en pos de la seguridad de la chica, ella se había mudado temporalmente a la casa de Loki a quien no le salió barato el asunto. Imagínense a nuestro atractivo y fascinante protagonista sentado en la cómoda silla (ya no tan cómoda dadas las circunstancias…) detrás de su escritorio en su elegante despacho, con una enorme (y cuando digo enorme es ENORME) gota sobre la cabeza, viendo al padre de Mayura hablar y manotear sin parar frente a él, sobre la dignidad con la que se trata a una dama. Y es que el versado Dios respecto a las mujeres jamás había tenido que pasar por una situación así… Ayyy! Las cosas que se hacen por amor.

Y es que el asunto no paraba ahí, ya que tuvo que recurrir a sus mejores armas de manipulación y amedrentamiento ((sorry por la palabra!)) para sacarse de encima a Frey y a Freya que le habían caído en pandilla cuando se enteraron. El Dios del Caos comenzaba a molestarse con toda esta situación, cuándo rayos iban a terminar de aceptarlo?! Llevaban casi 2 años saliendo y los "hermanitos unidos por la tragedia" (como últimamente su hijo Fenrier solía llamarlos, ya que ahora se llevaban mejor que nunca) aún no terminaban de digerir el asunto y solían hacerle escenitas de celos de vez en cuando. Daba gracias de que Freya tuviera que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo como la linda y dulce Reya o de lo contrario ya se habría convertido en una pesadilla constante.

Como sea, volviendo a la pensativa chica parada en el balcón a mitad de la noche, ésta no podía más que recordar todo lo que había vivido junto con el amor de su vida en esos dos años. Cómo describirlo en una palabra? Sin duda "maravilloso" estaría bien para empezar; conocer a éste nuevo Loki había resultado la experiencia más fabulosa y paranormal que la chica misterio hubiera podido soñar o …. (Algunas personas nunca cambian verdad? En realidad algunas empeoran…)

Aunque fue una gran sorpresa para ella enterarse que Loki tenía varios hijos, entre ellos Yamino, con lo cual por fin comprendió esa dedicación y lealtad que él tanto le profesaba a Loki, y casi se va de espaldas cuando su adorado Dios le explicó que, en su forma natural, él era una enorme serpiente que envolvía el mundo. Bueno, mientras Yamino no se transformara frente a ella sus nervios estaban a salvo ((Recuerden que Mayu le teme a las serpientes… jeje)). Pero la verdadera revelación fue ver y escuchar a E-chan y Fenrier por primera vez; Mayura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y soltar una risita avergonzada al recordarlo.

--------- FLASH BACK ---------

Era casi medio día y las calles ya se habían llenado de gente que iban de un lado a otro aprovechando la estupenda mañana del sábado para hacer todo lo que tuvieran pendiente o pasear; pero esto no parecía influir en la atmósfera de felicidad e intimidad que se había formado alrededor de una linda pareja que caminaba por la calle de vuelta a la agencia.

Mayura y Loki en su forma original caminaban tomados de la mano, en silencio, sin palabras que estropearían el momento, no porque no hubiera palabras hermosas para describirlo, sino porque resultarían insuficientes e innecesarias; no cuando puedes entregar tu alma con una mirada o crear un incendio con una caricia; éste pensamiento hizo gracia a Mayura… ya sabía que si se llevaba a Loki para una de sus expediciones a la montaña en busca de misterios, no necesitaría de fósforos para prender la fogata jeje… y es que tenía ésta extraña sensación que no sabía como describir, como si una energía extraña y caliente le recorriera el cuerpo junto con la sangre en sus venas.

Pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, después tendría tiempo de preguntarle, ahora quería concentrarse en las sensaciones nuevas y hermosas que la cercanía de Loki le provocaba. Sentir su presencia y fuerza masculina llenar cada espacio entre los dos, la calidez de su mano tomando la suya, la presión de sus dedos entrelazados, su pulso muy levemente perceptible, pero agitado; o era su propio pulso agitado?? ya ni sabía, sólo sabía que no podía haber algo más perfecto en ese momento. Bueno, aparte de los besos.

BESOS. Mayura se sonrojó un poco, se habían dado varios en el transcurso de la mañana luego de las confesiones y de ponerse de acuerdo en sus sentimientos, y no podía mas que derretirse como una vela al recordarlos; el sonrojo de la chica pelirosa aumentó un poco. Esos sí que habían sido besos!, no como las dos secas e inocentes experiencias que había tenido antes, porque éstas de secas e inocentes no habían tenido NADA; se sonrojó más fuerte. Luego de los largos y extenuantes minutos de "negociaciones" frente a la fuente del parque caminaron hasta un puesto de helados, donde compraron algunos para… ejem refrescarse y que por casualidades de la vida Narugami era el vendedor.

Apenas los vio pareció darse cuenta de la situación y empezó a hacerles chistes y comentario sugerentes que hicieron sonrojar a ambos (Sip, a Loki también, pero sólo un poquito!). Mayura se quedó un poco extrañada, si Narugami había reconocido a Loki en su verdadera forma quería decir que él estaba enterado. Loki notó su extrañeza y la guió hasta unas bancas donde la chica se sentó a degustar su helado y a ser expectora del relato de la historia más fascinante y misteriosa ( Sí!! Misterio!!) que había escuchado.

Loki le contó sobre el papel que representaba en la mitología nórdica sin tantos detalles, ya que eso le llevaría horas y para eso mejor era ir a la biblioteca y alquilar un libro sobre "Historia de la Mitología Nórdica" el cual pudiera leer con calma. Le contó sobre Odin y sobre sus amigos Dioses que estaban viviendo en éste mundo al igual que él; de más está decir que Mayura no cabía en sí de sorpresa: ESTABA RODEADA DE DIOSES Y ENTES SUPER-PARANORMALES Y ELLA NI ENTERADA!!!Y la pobre chica inevitablemente se sintió un poco triste por ser la única de ellos sin una pizca de poder siquiera para ver a un pequeño fantasma bebé.

También le habló de los casos en los que ella se había involucrado y que el había tenido que desmayarla; por supuesto que eso no le hizo gracia a la pelirosa que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero bastó que el Dios del Caos la mirara con una sonrisa matadora para que ella se olvidara de por qué estaba enojada O///O. Tal vez cuando se acostumbre un poco más a él y a sus … ejem encantos pueda recuperar su voluntad perdida, auque la chica no tenía muchas esperanzas en que eso ocurriera… Luego de eso decidieron volver a la agencia y en eso justamente estaban.

Llegaron a la mansión y abrieron la puerta aún agarrados de la mano y perdidos en su propio mundo paralelo y perfecto lleno de corazones flotantes y música de violines cuando…

- Maestro Loki! -

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – El grito de la chica fue escuchado por Yamino en la cocina y salió temiendo que Odin hubiera regresado a hacer de las suyas, pero la escena que vio lo dejo confundido: Mayura tenía a su padre agarrado del brazo y estaba semiescondida tras su espalda mientras miraba a E-chan como si fuera a comérsela.

Yamino cerró un segundo los ojos y se relajó un poco, había pensado que se trataba de algo malo y no fue hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo que se dio cuenta de los insignificantes detalles que había dejado pasar a la primera inspección.

- Mi padre está en su forma original frente a la Srta. Mayura? Y ella parece estar viendo a E-chan?? DE QUE ME PERDÍ?? – pensó Yamino consternado para luego observar a su hermano mayor Fenrier bajar las escaleras.

- QUE ESTA PASANDO??!! Por qué grita la chica misterio??!!!! – pregunto el cachorro algo enfadado por haber sido despertado de su siesta.

Ahora sí Yamino comenzaba a alarmarse al ver a Mayura ahogar otro grito mirando a Fenrier, tan blanca como el papel, con los ojos apunto de saltar como dos pelotas de pim-pom, agarrándose fuertemente de su padre y con cara de que ahora sí se iba a desmayar.

- La… la Srta. Mayura… puede oírlos?? – preguntó Yamino para sí mismo, sorprendido. Parece que su padre tenía algunas cosas que explicarles.

Loki por su parte, no había apartado la vista del rostro de Mayura observando con deliciosa satisfacción todas y cada una de sus reacciones. La observaba con una mezcla de diversión y ternura, si ya podía escuchar a Fenrier y ver a E-chan, las cosas estaban marchando estupendamente. Como pudo se soltó del agarre de la asustada muchacha para tomar una de sus manos con la suya y pasar el otro brazo por su espalda para prevenir que su pobre niña terminara en el piso por la impresión.

- Fe… Fe… Fenrier habló! El perro habló! – Fue el pequeño murmullo que emitió Mayura, ya no tan pálida, pero todavía conmocionada sin despegar la vista del cachorro.

- No soy un perro!! – dijo un no muy contento Fenrier que se quedó cayado al ver la mirada de advertencia que su padre le había dirigido.

- Mayura, recuerdas cuando te conté la historia de la mitología y te hablé de mis hijos? – preguntó Loki divertido. Ese hombre realmente estaba en su salsa.

- … Si… – Lamentablemente la mente de la chica aún estaba trabajando algo lenta de la impresión.

- Pues, Yamino y Fenrier son mis hijos.

- ….. Oh! – lo ven? Se los dije, pobre niña!

- Pero cómo es que la chica misterio puede escucharnos a mi y a E-chan si antes no podía? – ésa fue la inteligente observación de Fenrier.

La pregunta terminó de desperezar la mente de Mayura quién miró a su novio el Dios en busca de respuesta, al igual que todos los presentes. Ante eso, Loki sólo sonrió de medio lado como quien dice: "Yo se algo que Uds. no"

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------

Mayura soltó un largo y profundo suspiro mientras la brisa acariciaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos; el clima había comenzado a enfriar un poco, pues ya era la una de la madrugada, así que decidió entrar y sentarse en un sillón junto a la ventana aún abierta, con una estola de lana alrededor de sus hombros para protegerla del frío. Se sentó y volvió a fijar su vista en la noche aún perdida en los recuerdos, siempre alrededor de Loki.

Su Loki, que fácil le era a ese hombre ganarle la batalla a su conciencia y entrar en su cabeza y sus pensamientos con toda la confianza de quien entra en su propia casa. Qué clase de débil y sumisa guerrera era ella que le permitía ganarle de esa manera y conquistarla sin siquiera desear pelear o ganar la guerra. Y es que se sentía una total esclava de sus miradas y sus labios; labios capaces de hacerla perder la razón y aceptar como su destino la esclavitud, porque habían cambiado su vida de una manera totalmente inesperada.

ASI ERA!! La visión que tenía de la vida, su vida misma había cambiado. Había dado un giro de 380 ½ grados y, en ocasiones, parecía que seguía girando, sorprendiéndola con cada cambio y cada nuevo descubrimiento. Por qué decía que su vida y su visión de ella habían cambiado? Pues porque ella había cambiado o más correcto sería decir que la habían cambiado. Y que quería decir con eso? No se refería a un cambio directo en su personalidad o en su forma de ser, sino a algo más profundo e indescriptible; porque la salvación o la perdición vienen disfrazadas con la forma de unos perfectos labios masculinos, que provocaron el cambio en ella desde la primera vez que los probó.

Mayura dibujó una sonrisa algo irónica y es que a su querido Loki se le había olvidado mencionarle el importante detalle de que, al decirle que "Sí" a él y a la inmortalidad, también le estaba diciendo que "Si" a los nuevos poderes que esa condición le confería. No le había informado que mientras la besaba aquella primera vez y todas las veces siguientes en esos dos años, él le estaba transmitiendo pequeñas cantidades de sus poder, pequeñas pero que poco a poco se irían acumulando y mezclando con su esencia para que luego esto despertara su propio poder, su propio e independiente poder cuando fuera el momento de que él la hiciera eterna.

No sería tan poderosa e indispensable en el mundo de los Dioses, pero sí ocuparía su propio papel al lado del Dios del Caos y del Fuego y eso era lo único que le importaba. Entonces comprendió la sensación de calor recorriéndola desde que lo besara aquel día en el parque: él era el Dios del Fuego y parte de ese fuego estaba ahora en ella. Cuando Loki le explicó eso ella no podía creerlo, no estaba muy segura de qué debía sentir, el cambio la asustaba. Pero Loki, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos se acercó a su oído y con infinita dulzura le dijo que no temiera, que el estaría con ella a cada paso, amándola por siempre… Quién puede negarse a algo así???

Ese mismo día, hace 2 años, Loki y ella conversaron con Yamino, Fenrier e E-chan sobre su relación; bueno, en realidad fue Loki el que habló la mayor parte del tiempo ya que ella se sentía algo tímida e incómoda; le preocupaba su reacción siendo ellos sus hijos (bueno, E-chan no!) temía que no estuvieran de acuerdo y por eso quedó algo desencajada cuando Yamino manifestó su inmensa alegría por ellos y los felicitaba, le daba la impresión como si llevara tiempo esperando eso, por qué será?... Fenrier por su lado, mirando a Mayura le dijo que le alegraba la noticia y luego se lanzó sobre su padre diciéndole que estaba feliz por él mientras éste lo cargaba.

Mayura se fijó en el reloj que marcaba la una y media de la madrugada, ya era tarde. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el respaldar del sillón cerrando los ojos, necesitaba que su mente descansara un momento de tantos recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

LoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLoLo

La brisa nocturna se tornaba cada vez más fría, invitando al Dios del Caos a quedarse entre las cálidas sábanas; había dejado sin querer la ventana abierta y no quería abandonar su tibio lecho para ir a cerrarla. Se quedó allí, con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la mitad de su pecho, mostrando que llevaba el torso desnudo a pesar del frío; acostado boca arriba, con una mano debajo de la cabeza y la otra descansando inerte sobre su abdomen, se mantenía aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. Parece que no podría seguir durmiendo, se había despertado sin causa aparente, pero esa no sería la primera noche en la que no pudiera dormir desde que cierta niña hermosa se había mudado a la habitación contigua a la suya.

Pero ésta vez, la razón de no poder pegar un ojo era que mañana no era cualquier día: Mañana se cumplían 2 años, era su segundo aniversario con la mujer que lo había rescatado de su vida superflua y vacía y le había enseñado a amar. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, una verdadera y sexy sonrisa. Abrió los ojos con pereza como quien no quiere despertar aún de un sueño hermoso y fijó su vista en el reloj que marcaba la una y media de la madrugada; por lo cual corrigió su pensamiento anterior: Hoy era su segundo aniversario con Mayura.

Wao!! A veces ni él mismo se lo creía! Aunque para alguien como él el tiempo era algo sin mucha relevancia, no podía mas que maravillarse al darse cuenta que no sólo se sentía igual de enamorado que aquel día en el parque, si no que ése sentimiento parecía multiplicarse día con día y estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente… Que eso no iba a tener fin??! CIELOS!! Si seguía así, la eternidad que le había prometido a ella no iba a ser suficiente. Rió por lo bajo con endiablada picardía, pensando en que podría hacerle una pequeña visita a su novia que dormía al lado y despertarla a su manera para "negociar" las nuevas condiciones del contrato. Uff! Qué puedo decir! a pesar de todo él sigue siendo el mismo.

Ese pensamiento le trajo un divertido recuerdo; bueno, al menos para él porque Mayura no parecía muy contenta jaja.

--------- FLASH BACK ---------

Hacía sólo un mes que habían empezado a salir y las cosas iban bastante bien; bueno casi, durante ésas semanas habían tenido varios problemas y altercados con algunos de los amigos Dioses de Loki que no estaban de acuerdo, pero dejando eso de lado, las cosas entre ellos iban estupendamente. Aunque…. Debo decirlo, siempre hay un "pero", aunque pequeñito, pero un "pero" a fin de cuentas.

Y es que a Mayura parecía estarle costando un "poquito" (Si, claro!) acostumbrarse a la atención que él despertaba en la población femenina que lo rodeaba, sin importar que fueran diosas o humanas. Y es que, si bien era cierto que él ya no tonteaba con ninguna ni caminaba haciendo guiños que arrasaban con la cordura de cuanta mujer se encontraba con él, él no podía evitar que lo encontraran tan fascinante. Por supuesto, el Dios del Caos era un hombre sumamente modesto. ( ¬¬U)

Es por eso que mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante ese viernes por la tarde, Mayura, tomada de la mano de Loki, no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda e intimidada. No es que se sintiera celosa, para nada, confiaba en él, pero estaba comenzando a hartarse de ver a todas esas mujeres con corazones en los ojos babeándose por él como si no estuviera bien acompañado por una hermosa chica como ella. Aparte de las miradas de odio y envidia que las demás féminas le lanzaban provocándole escalofríos.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó Loki mientras tiraba suavemente de su mano para acercarla más a él y pasar un brazo por su espalda y semiabrazarla, mientras seguían caminando.

- Mas o menos - contestó con un suspiro cansado

- Qué es? – Loki no tenía idea de que pudiera ser.

- Pues, que estoy comenzando a preocuparme seriamente por mi seguridad- dijo Mayura mirando desconfiada a su alrededor – Si sigo recibiendo miradas como éstas creo que voy a terminar con un mal de ojo.

- JA JA JA JA – La risa del Dios fue tan fresca y espontánea que sólo lo hacía más hermoso a los ojos de la chica, que sentía que con cada segundo volvía a perder el corazón por él una y otra vez. Y para su mala suerte, también las tontas a su alrededor.

- …… - Mayura lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos esperando a que se le pasara el absceso de risa y poder cantarle las mil. A su galante novio no parecía preocuparle los posibles atentados en su contra, si no que disfrutaba bastante del asunto.

- No creo que debas preocuparte… - Dijo aún tratando de calmar la risa; le parecía tan adorable

- Ah si?? Y eso por qué será?

- Pues… porque tengo la cura para todos tus males – contestó sensualmente antes de estamparle un beso de ensueño en plena calle, frente a todo el mundo. El beso más ardiente y fogoso que le había dado hasta ahora, en que sus alientos se mezclaron y sus lenguas bailaron una danza sensual y sincronizada, que la hizo olvidarse de hasta su nombre.

- Convencida? – preguntó Loki apenas separándose y viéndola orgulloso del estado en que la había dejado: los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados; completamente perdida en el mar de sensaciones en que él la había sumergido.

- Umm?... que?? – Aquí Houston! Tierra a Mayura!

- Que… si estás… convencida? – preguntó el diabólico Dios atormentándola con delicados y cortos besos en su mejilla y la comisura de los labios, impidiéndole así contestar a Houston y tocar Tierra.

- Ajam –

- Ajam, qué? – dejando de besarla y viéndola directamente a sus ojos perdidos

- Lo que tú quieras – ya ni recordaba como habían llegado a eso.

- JA JA JA – rió Loki con frescura y delicia, cómo amaba a esa mujer!

- ……. – Mayura en cambio se sentía algo tonta, pero eso sí, una tonta muy muy feliz.

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------

Como bien le dijo Heindall en una ocasión, a los enemigos hay que atacarlos en sus puntos débiles y aunque Mayura esta lejos, muy lejos de ser su enemiga, le había encontrado un punto débil (o mejor dicho, le había creado uno…) y pensaba aprovecharlo a su favor. Y vaya que supo usarlo con sabiduría! Ahora se había convertido en una valiosa arma contra cualquier enojo o duda de su novia. Porque en ese tiempo habían tenido varias discusiones, por muchas razones, en las que Loki siempre salía victorioso; cuando sentía que iba perdiendo o que se daba cuenta de que ella tenía razón, simplemente le daba una dosis del "Beso desmemorizante" y asunto zanjado. Haaaa…. Que hermoso era ser él.

Pero nada era de color rosa desde luego! Tuvieron grandes problemas cuando la noticia se hizo pública. Por parte de Loki, Skuld de las Norns se había mostrado molesta y celosa, pero sus hermanas que estaban felices por la noticia, la pusieron en su lugar y se mantuvo al margen; Frey moqueo y lloriqueó, pero no era una amenaza a pesar de que prometió seguir insistiendo; Freya, sin embargo fue otro asunto, tan venenosa y peligrosa como una serpiente enroscada apunto de atacar, llegó hasta el despacho de la mansión donde la pareja se encontraba y empezó a vociferar y maldecir. Acusó a Loki de utilizar a la tonta e insignificante humana para hacerla enojar o por qué otra razón estaría con ella? Pero Freya detuvo su torrente de insultos cuando una simple palabra salió de los labios del Dios del Caos: Amor.

Los meses siguientes fueron difíciles… desde entonces Freya cambió de estrategia, del combate directo y cuerpo a cuerpo pasó a la guerra fría. Moviéndose lenta y astutamente se dedicó a buscar a la chica cuando sabía estaba sola y a crearle inseguridades sobre la seriedad de las intenciones de Loki para con ella e incluso llegó a revelarle detalles sobre las relaciones anteriores del Dios sólo para hacerla sentir mal. Cuando Loki empezó a notar extraña a Mayura se preocupó; no sabía describir exactamente qué era, pero la sentía insegura y algo distante cuando estaban juntos y temió que se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que ocurría entre ellos, qué estaba pasando?. Entonces la respuesta se reveló ante él por sí sola…

--------- FLASH BACK ---------

Loki caminaba de vuelta a su mansión luego de haber estado investigando una pista falsa sobre un caso; la tarde ya estaba bastante avanzada y Mayura ya debía de haber llegado del colegio, de seguro estaba esperándolo en el despacho, comiendo un delicioso pastel y té caliente cortesía de Yamino. Llegó a la agencia y su hijo salió a su encuentro para avisarle que su novia estaba en el despacho esperándolo junto con Reya, que acababa de llegar.

Subió por las escaleras, la puerta de su despacho estaba ligeramente entreabierta y justo cuando iba a darle un pequeño empujón para entrar, la voz de Freya con un tono nada amable lo detuvo en seco.

- Pobre y tonta humana! – Esa sin duda era Freya – Creí que después de todas nuestras conversaciones te habrías dado cuenta de la verdad. – Verdad? Qué verdad? Loki no tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que estaba escuchando, pero a juzgar por ese tono falsamente dulce que estaba utilizando Freya, esas conversaciones no podían tratarse de nada bueno. Espera…. Ellas habían estado "conversando"?

- Ya le he pedido muchas veces que por favor me deje en paz, no quiero saber nada de lo que Ud. me dice!! – Escuchó la voz de Mayura responder en un tono bajo y ahogado, bastante afectada, como quien explota después de aguantar algo por mucho tiempo y ese pensamiento terminó por alarmar a Loki, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios le había estado haciendo Freya a su Mayura. La ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior como un voraz incendio.

- Pero qué mal agradecida eres! Yo sólo trataba de ser tu amiga! Y como tu amiga quería hacerte ver que la ridícula novela rosa que estás viviendo no va durar! y sabes por qué? Porque él no va a cambiar! Si no lo hizo por mi, créeme que no lo hará por alguien tan insignificante como tú! -

Ahora si… el humo del incendio en su interior estaba nublando su razón casi por completo. Maldita sea!! Cómo diablos pudo ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta de esto?! Cuánto daño había estado haciéndole Freya a su pobre niña en todo este tiempo y el ni enterado?? La furia y la impotencia que sentía sólo se comparaban con la que sintió contra Odin cuando manipuló de esa forma tan cruel los sentimientos de su hija Hel para ponerla en su contra. En ésa ocasión, aliviar el sufrimiento de su hija había sido su prioridad y eso evitó que perdiera el control; y esperaba, por el bien de Freya, que ésta vez ocurriera algo similar que le impidiera hacer una locura.

- Bien! Veo que al fin empiezas a aceptar la verdad – Dijo la Diosa al ver que Mayura se quedaba callada, ya sin fuerzas para seguir discutiéndole – creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Pero la satisfecha Diosa no pudo más que congelarse de horror en su sitio cuando terminó de abrir la puerta del despacho para salir, revelando la temible imagen del Dios del Caos. Mayura, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con la vista baja y triste, notó que la Diosa había detenido sus pasos antes de salir y subió la vista para saber por qué no la dejaba sola de una buena vez, cuando vio por si misma la razón.

Abrió mucho los ojos entre asustada y sorprendida: Él lo había escuchado todo. Por qué otra razón entonces estaría Loki en aquel estado? con los puños apretados con furia, la espalda y los hombros tensos tratando de contener su propia fuerza, la mandíbula claramente apretada; pero lo más terrible de aquella visión eran sus ojos, rojos y llenos de ira que se posaban en Freya como si sólo con eso pudiera desintegrarla.

El Dios del Caos miraba fijamente a Freya que estaba clavada en su sitio viéndolo con horror. Y es que ella sí sabía en la que se había metido y sabía que iba a pagarla caro.

- Cómo pudiste….? – ese terrible susurro capaz de helar la sangre ya no se parecía en nada a la voz de Loki; Freya dio un paso hacia atrás aún sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos, estaba atrapada en el peligroso caos de esos ojos, y Loki se obligó a sí mismo a mirar hacia otro lado en busca de un poco de control….. y lo encontró…. en los hermosos ojos de Mayura que lo observaba de pie frente a la mesita de té y algo confundida.

- Vete Freya – dijo Loki un poco más calmado (pero sólo un poco!) y sin apartar la vista de la chica pelirosa – y espero que esté de más decirte que no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Mayura.

La Diosa salió disparada como una bala esperando a que él no se arrepintiera de dejarla ir y dejando el despacho en un profundo silencio con Mayura, que había bajado la vista hacia el suelo cuando él mencionó su nombre, y Loki que no dejaba de mirarla. Cómo reparar el daño que Freya le había hecho y que él, indirectamente, también era responsable? Porque había sido su pasado con la Diosa la razón de sus celos y su deseo de hacer daño, pero él se encargaría de borrar todo el dolor y las duda que la mujer frente a él pudiera tener. Empezando desde ya.

Loki se acercó lentamente a ella y puso sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de hacer que lo mirara y le habló de forma serena y calmada; sí, justo como aquél día en el parque; y ése hermoso recuerdo le dio la fuerza a la chica para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales la miraban a su vez llenos de amor y paciencia. Había aprendido a leer cada una de sus emociones dentro de esas lagunas esmeraldas y no dudaba de su amor por ella, pero….. en verdad necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios en ese momento.

- Mayura – Qué maravilloso sonaba su nombre en su boca! – Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por esto-

- Yo…. También lo siento… sé que debí decírtelo, pero no sabía como manejar esta situación…. No quería que te enfadaras. – Buen punto! Eso era justo lo que acababa de hacer ahora.

- Y creo que tuviste razón- Dijo Loki algo divertido, pero luego agregó en un tono más serio – No puedo cambiar mi pasado Mayura, no puedo borrar ninguna de mis relaciones fallidas y vacías, ni puedo remediar todos los errores que cometí. Pero sí puedo forjar un futuro diferente, y lo que quiero es un futuro lleno de la paz y felicidad que no había conocido hasta ahora. Pero solo contigo.

- Debo admitir que suena tentador- respondió esbozando de a poco una sonrisa.

- Entonces dígame, mi señora – Mayura se sonrojó por eso y porque Loki estaba frotando su nariz en su cuello provocándole escalofríos – Qué puede hacer este pobre Dios enamorado para compensar éste mal? – preguntó con sensual diablura.

- Decirme que me amas está bien para empezar….- sugirió la chica embobada.

- Te amo – mientras la miraba a los ojos y rozaba su nariz con la suya.

- De acuerdo… ya puedes besarme -

- Ja Ja Ja – Loki rió con picardía antes de perderse en sus labios y en la adicción que despertaban en él.

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------

Loki miró hacia el reloj que marcaba la 1:50 AM. Mayura de seguro ya estaría dormida, pero de nuevo sintió ese extraño impulso que llevaba teniendo desde que la chica dormía en la mansión; el de asomarse a su habitación para ver que estuviera durmiendo bien. Por qué no?? A pesar de todo él era un caballero y sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Se levantó y se puso un suéter blanco sobre el pantalón holgado de algodón azul marino que usaba para dormir. Caminó despacio para no hacer ruido…

- Parezco un ladrón en mi propia casa! – pensó con diversión.

Llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Mayura, la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Qué extraño! No estaba en su cama?! Terminó de entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el sillón junto a la ventana. Más específicamente, en la chica sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana; se acercó un poco más y la observó por un largo rato registrando cada pequeña forma, cada minúsculo detalle que juntos, formaban a la mujer que amaba y que había cambiado su vida. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón sin despegar su vista, embelesado con la imagen ante sus ojos, hasta que….

OH! Maldición!! Esto debía ser una cruel confabulación del mundo en contra suya…

El camisón que ella llevaba puesto no era cualquiera, si no que era EL camisón. Una exquisita pieza de la más fina seda, con tirantes que dejaban al descubierto el cuello y los hombros y que caía con gracia hasta una pulgada por encima de las rodillas; su color?? un espectacular color verde esmeralda: _COMO TUS OJOS!!_ Había comentado ella emocionada cuando él se lo había dado sin darse cuenta del impacto que habían tenido esas simples palabras en él. Ese día, un par de meses atrás, Mayura se había quedado a dormir por primera vez en su casa, debido a una fuerte lluvia que parecía no querer acabar; como no tenía ropa de dormir y para que no estuviera incómoda, él le había dado ese camisón que había comprado para dárselo en su cumpleaños; sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Porque no era que la prenda revelara más allá de lo debido, NO, había sido el hecho de que lo comparara con sus ojos la causa de que, de pronto!, el mundo empezara a girar más rápido y que su cabeza quedara atrapada dentro de un cruel torbellino de emociones fuera de control que lo llevaron a hacer la locura de besarla con desesperación y entregarse al placer de hacerla suya luego de que se había prometido a sí mismo llevar las cosas con calma con ella. Si!, por primera vez hizo el amor con una mujer, no un simple acto de placer, sino de amor y entrega; porque ése día terminó de hundirse en las profundas aguas del amor que lo habían atrapado y, ahora si!, sin posibilidad de salvación luego de aquella noche. Y tampoco es que él estuviera muy apurado en que lo salvaran, al contrario!! Podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran….

Luego de ese día, no habían podido repetir lo de ésa noche, pero aparentemente las Diosas del destino (Claro! Menos Skuld!) se habían empeñado en divertirse a costa suya porque seguían sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja, justo como ahora. Y para colmo Mayura estaba dormida… ESO ERA GOLPE BAJO!! Bueno, ni modo! Según el reloj ya eran las 2:00 AM, era tarde y no quería despertarla pero tampoco podía dejarla en ésa posición que no parecía ser muy cómoda. Decidió que lo mejor era llevarla hasta la cama así que, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad, pasó un brazo por su espalda con algo de dificultad porque no quería despertarla y luego el otro brazo por detrás de las rodillas. Ella no pesaba tanto por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, la levantó en brazos y caminó hasta la cama, se apoyó con una rodilla, suavemente depositó a la chica sobre el colchón y….

El tiempo se detuvo…

El mundo dejó de girar…

Su cuerpo dejo de respirar…

Unos delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello lo atraparon contra el cálido cuerpo de su dueña…

Un susurro en su oído que resumía la razón de toda la felicidad que había descubierto desde hacía 2 años…

Dos palabras que arrasaban con todo control…

Con toda razón…

Porque la razón nada tenía que ver allí…

Sólo el amor…

Sólo dos palabras…

"_Quédate conmigo"_

Dos palabras… que fueron lo último coherente que se escuchó en aquella habitación hasta el amanecer.

En ésa habitación donde una pareja celebraba su aniversario a su manera…

A su única y perfecta manera…

Sabiendo que no sería la última vez…

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hiiii!!!

Bueno, ésta fue la continuación de "DESPERTAR" y debo admitir que no estaba muy convencida de escribirla; tenía miedo de arruinar la historia y la frase "Las segundas partes nunca son tan buenas" que siempre he escuchado rondaba mi cabeza. Sin duda, la historia debía ser diferente porque ya no se trataba de reflexiones y pensamientos confusos de los personajes, sino de contar y describir parte de lo que aconteció después. Traté de mantener, mas o menos, la misma forma de escritura y en verdad espero no decepcionarlos con esta continuación.

Quise hacer ésta historia con dos propósitos: primero, como ya dije, para contar lo que ocurrió después; y segundo, para dejar abierta la posibilidad de continuar ésta historia con una idea que me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza, pero que aún no termino de darle forma; no sería una historia puramente romántica como las anteriores, sino agregándole algo de acción y misterio, pero como jamás he intentado escribir algo así no se si vaya a lograrlo sin morir en el intento. Como sea, eso va a depender de lo que opinen Ud y de que la inspiración llegue a mí.

Independientemente, éste fic podría considerarse como una conclusión para ésta historia por el momento; me gustaría escribir otras con diferentes argumentos y espero tener el tiempo para llevarlas a cabo.

Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes me enviaron reviews para "DESPERTAR"; discúlpenme por no poder responderlos individualmente, pero los estudios me tienen bastante enredada y el tiempo me come.

Cualquier comentario o crítica se los agradecería.

Muchas gracias………. Bye!


End file.
